


Everything In Its Right Place

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for harry100's prompt "It's About Time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything In Its Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Radiohead song that happened to come on while I was writing. Unbeta'd.

Harry sighed, poking at his eggs. It was the first day of their extra year at Hogwarts and everything seemed the same. Hermione babbled excitedly about timetables while Ron grunted through mouthfuls of food. Dean and Seamus traded chocolate frog cards and Neville haltingly explained the wonders of the _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ to a giggling Parvati.

Yes, everything seemed normal, yet something was missing.

Suddenly a blond head whipped up across the hall; grey eyes met green and narrowed to a glare.

"It's about time," Harry whispered. He nodded and tucked into his breakfast.

Now everything was as it should be.

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
